Fleeting Dawn
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Her servant was dedicated, serious, and anxious. But this didn't even begin to describe Youmu. For this, Yuyuko wished to search deeper, until she found the true Youmu.
1. Yuyuko

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Fleeting Dawn**

 ** _Yuyuko's POV_**

* * *

"Youmu, where are you? Youmu?" ୭୭

Perhaps at the time I hadn't paid enough attention to her? Of course I had been speculating the possibility, but the moon incident had interrupted. What could be wrong with Youmu, precisely? Carrying myself through the corridors of Hakugyokurou, I didn't help but feel a sense of wonder. Youmu was different compared to myself. After all, I was dead. But Youmu? A half human born half phantom.

Sliding the shojo aside, I was greeted with the darkness of night. The moon incident had been solved, and yet we were still awaiting daylight. Maybe this concept in itself was irony?

"Youmu?" I searched the grounds with my eyes, yet still, no Youmu. I sat myself down upon the platform, and continued my surveying. The blooming cherry blossoms rustled ever so gently within the breeze, but I still felt unsettled. The Saigyou Ayakashi still stood dormant before me. It towered above the whole of Hakugyokurou, flooding the whole area in an eerie vibe. Just like the incident I myself had caused, what was special with this tree? Why did I yearn so much to understand it?

I don't know, nor do I think I ever will. But perhaps it would be for the best?

"Lady Yuyuko!" My gaze shot to the girl, the swordswoman rushing towards me. Myon was in tow, the phantom almost bumping into Youmu as they came to a stop. It was an abrupt halt, and as Youmu appeared flustered, she quickly bowed. "Fairies were attempting to get into Meikai, I-"

"Do not worry yourself, Youmu." I spoke softly. Smiling, I leant my hands against the platform I sat upon, tilting my head. "You did well, Youmu. Now come, sit. It should be dawn soon." Absently, I propped my ankle to the other, mutely watching Youmu's expression change.

Youmu has always been an interesting one. Ever since pulling her under my wing, she had displayed such…

Dedication, but embarrassment? Exactly what was Youmu so worried about?

"Come with you." Patting beside me, this seemed to entice Youmu, at last. I continued to watch her, the servant manoeuvring herself over beside me.

As the hanyou moved, her weapons rattled silently. It had always been an oddly soothing sound for me personally. Perhaps it was due to knowing my servant was close by? Youmu was someone who rarely spoke her mind, after all. It always took a… nudge.

The silver-haired swordswoman was flustered, but sat down next to me. Maybe now was a good time to help Youmu with her persistent embarrassment? Although this would be difficult. Youmu always hid behind so many mental walls.

"… Lady Yuyuko." The viridian-clad woman spoke uncertainly. She gazed up to the Saigyou Ayakashi, then situated her focus upon Myon. Pointedly she stared at her phantom-half, almost as if scolding it.

Was she thinking of something, I wondered? There was definitely something which caught my attention, but I'm not sure what it was. "Youmu." I softened my tone, catching the hanyou's attention. "How are you feeling?" Stretching a hand outwards, I wafted my fingers gently. In response, the lesser ghosts of my form reached for them.

"I'm… unsure." The servant was watching me. Her unease was still highly evident, but nonetheless her curiosity held for what I was doing. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all." Gently jolting the ghosts away from my digits, I smiled at the girl. "You worry yourself too much, Youmu." As this was said, the ghostly forms lofted towards Myou. "The Hakurei miko shall be later tomorrow."

Gensokyo, although protected by the Great Boundary was still large. Honestly I'm not too sure where Hakurei Reimu would be right now. She would be making many stops along the way for the post-incident.

"Seems our little experiment didn't work." The voice, and warm breath hit my ear. Upon this, I jumped, tearing my gaze behind my shoulder. I sensed Youmu stiffen, and bolt her hand towards her blade.

Directly behind me was Yukari. She was half consumed within one of her gaps, and grinned at me. I only saw the glee within her eyes, her lips covered by her folded fan.

"Y-Yukari-sama!" Youmu spluttered, relaxing her stance and unclenching her grasp from her weapon. "Don't appear like that!"

"Oh?" Yukari peered towards my servant, her amusement lifting within her golden eyes. "But it isn't fun to visit normally?" She continued with her ploy, her lips hidden, whilst resting a forearm atop my shoulder. I took no notice to the light weight, simply regarding Youmu silently.

With others around - especially Yukari, Youmu's discomfort always skyrocketed. I could practically sense the anxiety ooze from the young hanyou.

"I thought I would like to add that I found us something of interest." Yukari murmured, slipping her fan into the gap below her. It was stored away on the other side of this dimensional gateway. Instead, she delicately lifted out a glass bottle from who knew where.

"Saki?" I pondered up to her, blinking as the elder youkai guided it into my hold. Yukari shook her head, and curiously, I tilted my head. Removing my focus from her, and upon the alcohol instead, I read it carefully. "...Kirin?" I narrowed my eyes. "The qilin youkai?" There was even an image of one upon the logo.

"Yes. I found it on the outside of the boundary beside the Hakurei Jinja."

 _Of course_ she had found it there. This Yukari, just where would they be without her? In a lot less trouble, for one; though without Gensokyo. So really, the whole of the region had a responsibility to thank the sage.

Although it was true many also feared her. This was correct, wasn't it? Musing, I handed the gap youkai the bottle back. "I am afraid I should not." I smiled, surprise flickering across Yukari's face. "I have a little date with my Youmu, here." Pointing to the swordswoman, I studied Youmu's expression.

"L-Lady Yuyuko!"

"Oh? I see." Slipping the alcohol back into the gap, Yukari eased the fan back out. Flicking it open, she grinned, this notion quickly hidden by the fan. "Then I bid you farewell. Youmu, enjoy your date." Slinking back into the gap before Youmu even had a chance to react, Yukari was gone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Chapter 1 of 2 complete.

Nothing spectacular going on here, just figured I should make a nice slice of life. It's rare I write in first person, so I'm hoping nothing is cringeworthy here. Fleeting Dawn does feel more… personal(?) when structured like this though.

I'm a little unsure about how I wrote Yuyuko's speech however. We all know how carefree, but sharp Yuyuko is. But this _does_ give me the impression of her being the ancient, noble ghost she is.

The next chapter will be focused on Youmu; that's if she doesn't explode from embarrassment.


	2. Youmu

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Fleeting Dawn**

 ** _Youmu's POV_**

* * *

Flabbergasted, I stared at Yuyuko. What was even happening, I wondered? Usually the ghost princess leapt at the chance to be with Yukari. But tonight that didn't seem to be happening. Narrowing my eyes, I studied Yuyuko discreetly.

Yuyuko stood herself up from the platform, then drifted in front of me.

"Youmu." She murmured, sliding one hand atop the other on her lap. "What I meant was true." Leaning forward, the transparent cloth of her hat brushed against pink tresses. I watched the notion, before meeting with the elder's eyes.

"Come, Youmu. Let us take a walk."

Without hesitation, I followed after the elder. Soon, we were out of the double doors, and were following the long path. Surrounding us were yet more cherry blossom trees; many had an array of petals, but most remained nude of flowering.

To this day, the seasons still had difficulty reaching this realm. At times it was rather sad, not seeing the explosion of colour. But Yukari had purposely weakened the barrier here. So they could always visit Gensokyo…

"Youmu." The ghost piped, studying me. "Let us stop here." It was a clearing which the elder had led me into. Within this area, the grass grew tall by the trees; it was quite an untamed region of Meikai. It didn't press lightly within my mind seeing it in such a state. Given I was also Yuyuko's gardener.

But the wilderness was part of Gensokyo. It was knitted into the fabric of our community, sewn together into our very society. So in the end, there was no stopping nature; not even death itself could stop it within Meikai.

"I was hoping I could understand you better, Youmu." Yuyuko uttered softly, registering me silently.

She had difficulty understanding me? But I had always assumed she knew me, right? Yuyuko might be absentminded at times, but surely…?

"Youmu?"

Jolting from thought, I scratched my cheek. "Sorry." I murmured, flushing sheepishly. But how didn't she? The idea completely eluded me.

"You've been… distant lately." Yuyuko spoke, stopping us in the centre of the clearing. "Is there something on your mind I should know about?" It was a genuine question, and the ghost princess hooked a hand to her wrist. "I have known you your whole life. But there seems to be something wrong? What is it?"

Maybe if I had known the answer myself, I would've replied. But I didn't. How was I supposed to answer something, which I myself didn't know? Studying Yuyuko closely, I exhaled, and shook my head. "I… don't know." I murmured, slipping a hand through silver locks. "I know I'm being distant- I know this. But why?" Relenting in the reordering of my hair, I instead focused on our surroundings. "I've never understood you fully, Lady Yuyuko. If anything, the older I get, the more mystified I become."

Perhaps only now, I was realising this.

"You have?" Maybe it was surprise which stretched onto the ghost's features, but I couldn't quite tell. Yuyuko smiled however, and gestured me to follow her once more. "It seems we have both been in the wrong."

The wrong? "How so?"

Had we truly been under the same difficulty? Surely not? Seeing a tree log come into sight, Yuyuko directed us towards it. Stopping by it, instead of sitting, I merely watched the ghost princess sit down upon it. The elder purposely avoided any mold, and sharp points. Which made absolutely no sense to me, given she was a ghost.

Couldn't she just faze out to avoid getting dirty?

But then again, Yuyuko wasn't one for logic.

"You aren't… going to avoid that?" I asked her, watching the princess fidget.

"What do you mean?"

Yuyuko was genuinely confused, and tilted her head up at me. Shaking my head, I relented through sheer experience. There wouldn't be any point in attempting to explain to her. I was painfully aware of this, so instead, I backed down. "So why the walk? You do know Lady Yukari is probably watching us still?"

Obviously the gap youkai was. Yuyuko didn't seem concerned about this topic at all however. Instead, she continued to gaze up me, and spoke. "Youmu should not feel under pressure because of a mischievous youkai such as Yukari."

How was this possible? I didn't exactly _like_ my privacy being broken. Especially not by _Yakumo Yukari._ Having Yukari know about my business was perhaps as bad as having Shameimaru Aya know it. The two youkai were always asking for trouble, and I knew this. Yet Yuyuko?

"I must apologise." Yuyuko piped, watching the branches of the cherry blossoms sway amongst the breeze. "I tend to treat you like a child. Perhaps we should make a promise?"

"A promise?" What kind of promise? Still stood beside the log Yuyuko was sat upon, I listened intently.

"Silly Youmu." She smiled. "We should share our thoughts. Surely you understand this?"

Flushing, I was personally unsure with how to react. Didn't we already share our thoughts amongst each other? So why…? Perhaps there was an inkling to what I was meant to feel. Yet nothing entered my mind to prove so. A promise- for whatever it may bring; I felt myself urging forward to accept it.

"Of course I do…" I mumbled, playing the padding of my thumb against my sword's handle. It was a nervous habit of mine, yet I found myself uncaring to the gesture. Instead, I regarded Yuyuko, forcing my hand to drop from the weapon. "What do you suggest?"

"Though I do fancy seeing Youmu's embarrassed expressions…" The ghostly princess grinned up to me. "I feel having a promise at such a time here is fitting, no?" Resting her hands behind herself, Yuyuko removed her gaze from me. She lifted it to the sun which cropped up from the canopy. "After all, Youmu is an adult."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Chapter 2 of 2 completed.

This was an absolute nightmare to finish. Nor do I feel it is completed, or ends well. But nevertheless, it is finished, and perhaps I'll make a better sequel for it eventually. Until then though, who knows?


End file.
